


Black and Red | Harry Hook x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [37]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Reader is kinda a bitch, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You take inspiration from your mother’s magazines.





	Black and Red | Harry Hook x Reader

You stretched out on Harry’s bed, your back hurting from maintaining your ‘enticing’ pose for so long. “Ugh! Where is he?” You grumbled to yourself. The note you slipped him was pretty straight forward. It said “I want you. Now.”

You were antsy for two reasons. One, you hadn’t slept together in a hot minute and two, you had a surprise for him. After hours of sneaking around to study your mother’s magazines and hours of shifting through new trash, you finally finished your project. 

It was a red and black bra and panty set. The hardest part was hiding it from Harry because you so desperately wanted to tease him with it before it was finished but you waited.   
Now that it was done, you were tired of waiting. You pressed your thighs together trying to get some friction. “Goddammit!” You swore, standing up. Your back popped, making you let out a satisfied moan. 

“Moanin’ already, darlin?” Harry’s smug voice startled you, making you spin around to face the door. He had clearly just came from training, judging by his sweat drenched locks hanging in front of his eyes but you could catch how dark they were. You were still mad though.

You marched up to him, gritting your teeth in frustration. “What the fuck kept you?” You snapped, pointing your finger in his chest. “I-” “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting?” You interrupted him. 

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes and throwing his jacket to the floor. Before you could continue your rant, you were practically body slammed to the bed. “Shut up. Let me enjoy the view.” Harry said softly, eyes raking over you hungrily as he straddled you. You let out a content sigh, finally getting the attention you wanted. 

Harry dipped his head down to your neck, kissing and suckling the sensitive skin there. He bit down on your earlobe, making you let out a breathy moan. You gripped his shoulder in bliss as he reached your lips. 

The kiss was surprisingly gentle. After a few moments, HArry pulled away, leaving you out of breath. He rested his forehead against yours, smiling down onyou. “Hurry up!” You whined impatiently.

Harry snickered but complied. He sat up, pulling his shirt off as you undid your bra. Instantly his fingers were twisting and pulling at your nipples, making you shake and shudder.   
His hands moved down your sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps. The room felt too warm but at the same time, freezing cold. He yanked your panties down, throwing them aside. “Careful!” You snapped, not wanting to rip them on your first wear. “Shuddup.” Was Harry’s reply.

You bit back an angry retort and gripped Harry’s biceps, flipping him over to where you were on top. You almost laughed at his bewildered look. Quickly and eagerly you undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down.

You stole a peek at Harry who was nearly pink in the face, looking just as frustrated as you were a few moments ago. You grabbed his dick in yours hands, pumping it a few times before planting a kiss on the tip. 

You grunted as he bucked his hips, dick smacking your cheek. “Not today, baby.” You smirked, positioning yourself over him. “You want it, baby?” You teased. Harry growled bucking his hips up, slamming himself home. 

“Fucker!” You gasped, raking your nails down his chest. He hissed, tightening his grip on your hips. You paused for a moment to let the burning pass, tilting your head up towards the ceiling. 

The only sound in the room was both of your heavy breathing. But then you heard it. You looked down at Harry with a confused look on your face. “Please.” He repeated, shifting his hips slightly. You got the message.

You started rolling your hips slowly, building and keeping your rhythm. Harry was cursing under his breath as he held your hips in a death grip. It hurt but the pleasure overcame the pain. 

You moved your hands from his chest to take his hands off your hips. You started bouncing up and down, making his cock hit your G-spot. “Fuck!” Yo screamed, toes curling in pleasure. You felt sweat pooling in the small of your back. 

Harry grinned, gripping your hands and bucking his hips up into you. You let out a loud moan as you came hard, Harry following soon after. “Uh…” You groaned, falling beside Harry. 

The room was suddenly cold. You shivered, tugging on Harry’s arm until he scooted over to spoon you. “You’re a brat.” He stated, warm breath tickling your ear. “You love it though.” You reminded him, perfectly content.


End file.
